Noche compartida
by Body Toxic
Summary: Pastel y ¿vodka?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Umi!**

* * *

El ruido era demasiado, Umi lo había decidido desde que pisó aquel bar. Cómo se dejó convencer ni ella misma lo sabía, pero era tarde ya, ahora únicamente le restaba intentar disfrutar de la noche. Pronto su atención fue robada por las cervezas recién abiertas en su mesa.

"Yo prefiero agua mineral"

La mesera lanzó una débil risa, burlándose.

"Vamos, Umi-chan, es una noche especial, es tu cumpleaños"

Honoka la ánimo con una sonrisa que rápido fue remplazada por la botella. Kotori hizo lo mismo, dando un corto trago a la bebida. Aún si no estaba conforme con ello, tomó el vaso, inspeccionando la bebida y rogando en silencio que la higiene fuera una de las prioridades del establecimiento. Mientras olfateaba el liquido amarillento un golpe sobre su brazo la hizo desestabilizarse causando que su rostro se humedeciera con varias gotas de cerveza que pronto se convertirían en manchas pegajosas si no las limpiaba.

"¡Oh, lo siento mucho, disculpame!"

Una voz a su espalda pidió perdón, después un par de ojos azules bailaron sobre su aún húmedo rostro.

"No hay problema, no ha sido nada"

Sonrió para la desconocida, limpiando cada gota con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo. La rubia no respondió más, tan sólo permaneció ahí, observando por varios segundos.

"¡Maldita sea, Eli, apresurate!"

Pronto, una joven con coletas y ceño fruncido, termino por arrastrar consigo a la desconocida.

"Umi, ¿Estás bien?"

La peliazul asintió, limpiando el último rastro de cerveza sobre su piel.

«Damas y caballeros, por fin ha llegado el momento que todos estuvimos esperando, aquí está... ella, una rubia que cantará para ustedes»

Las personas sobrias rieron ante la presentación, aquel hombre no podía estar más ebrio.

"Gracias, gracias"

La joven recién presentada sonrió antes de tomar posición frente al micrófono. Umi la reconoció al instante, era con quien había chocado minutos antes.

"Esta canción ha llegado en el momento correcto, espero que sean capaces de disfrutarla"

Umi se estremeció ligeramente, ¿Había sido su imaginación? Podía jurar que aquella chica había sonreído para ella antes de que la música comenzará a sonar. ¡No, no podía estar soñando! La rubia en verdad estaba mirandola, sus ojos tan sólo se cerraban para dejar escapar su voz en un tono más sensual. Umi no sabía que era peor, rehuir de los ojos azules o dejar que aquella voz encantadora penetrara en su cabeza.

"Hmm, Umi-chan"

"¿Si, Honoka?"

"Esa chica está mirándote demasiado, qué extraño"

"Ella es preciosa"

Kotori añadió para consternación de Umi. Lo era, era demasiado hermosa, y por lo consiguiente su mirada no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa. La música cesó y varios aplausos se hicieron presentes. La joven de rasgos extranjeros apenas colocó un pie fuera de la plataforma y un pequeño tumulto se formó a su alrededor.

"Vamos, Umi, hay que preguntarle porque te observa tanto"

Honoka se levantó de su asiento, tirando del brazo de la peliazul.

"¿Qué? ¡N-No, ni siquiera me observaba a mí! "

Umi chillo de puro nerviosismo, ganándose una risita de parte de la castaña a su lado.

"Kotori, por favor"

"Es cierto Honoka, posiblemente no observaba a Umi"

"Pero..."

Honoka no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, siendo interrumpida por la camarera que las atendió.

"Aquí tiene su bebida"

Dejó un pequeño vaso frente a Umi.

"Se equivoca, yo no pedí esto"

"La chica de la esquina te lo manda"

Dicho aquello la camarera se retiró sin esperar palabra. Umi alzó el rostro en busca de la persona nombrada, pronto se topo con un par de ojos azules que comenzaban a ser fáciles de reconocer.

"¡Umi!"

Honoka gritó cerca de su oído, ella también observaba a la rubia aún rodeada de personas.

"¡Esa chica está coqueteandote!"

"¡P-Pero q-qué dices!"

La nombrada se volteó exaltada, qué clase de tontería era aquella.

"Esa es una táctica para enamorar, ¿Cierto, Kotori?"

Umi giró el rostro hacia su segunda amiga, necesitaba una explicación.

"Haha, bueno, lo es"

La castaña rascó su mejilla, nerviosa, no sabía cómo explicarle a Umi que todo aquello había sido aprendido por Honoka gracias a decenas de películas románticas que ella misma la obligó a ver.

"¡E-Es sólo amabilidad de su parte!"

Umi negó, deseando borrar aquellas tontas ideas de su cabeza. La bebida no era más que una disculpa por el accidente previo, era obvio.

"Seguramente en unos minutos vendrá y pedirá bailar contigo"

"Por favor, Honoka, basta ya"

"¡Debes creerme, Umi-chan!"

"¡Basta!"

"Espero no interrumpir"

Umi giró el rostro lentamente, había estado tan concentrada en Honoka que no logró notar la presencia ajena.

"Para nada"

Al ver que ninguna de sus amigas respondía, Kotori terminó haciéndolo.

"Qué bueno"

La rubia dio un breve reconocimiento para la castaña y regresó su vista a Umi. Después desvío su atención a la bebida sin probar.

"¿No fue de tu agrado lo que ordene para ti?"

Umi respingó sobre su asiento, aún demasiado perdida como para responder.

"Puedo ordenar algo diferente"

"No"

Umi por fin pudo ser capaz de responder, observando por el rabillo del ojo una descarada sonrisa en el rostro de Honoka.

"Qu-Quiero decir, con esta es suficiente."

La peliazul elevó su vaso y dio un pequeño trago. No supo cómo lo consiguió, pero ningún gesto de desagrado se hizo evidente en sus facciones, aquella bebida era demasiado fuerte.

"Me alegro"

La rubia sonrió y deslizó sus dedos por sobre la madera de la mesa antes de hablar nuevamente.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?"

"¡TE LO DIJE! TE DIJE, UMI, TENIA RAZÓN "

Honoka golpeó el brazo de su amiga con emoción, pero poco a poco su sonrisa se fue difuminando, la mirada de Umi era la mejor advertencia de todas.

"Te d-dije que aquí tenían bebidas estupendas hehe"

La joven enérgica rasco su cabeza y bebió de un sólo trago la cerveza fría. Umi sentía fuertes deseos por desaparecer de ahí, no soportaría más de la impertinencia de su amiga.

"Entonces, ¿Te gustaría?"

Ante una falta de respuesta la chica no dudo en volver a preguntar.

Umi no supo en que momento sus labios habían pronunciado un sí, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba en medio de la pista con aquella chica que no dejaba de mirarla interrogante.

"No sabes bailar, ¿Cierto?"

Gracias a que ninguna risa burlona acompañó sus palabras, Umi fue capaz de responder.

"No, lo siento"

Inclinando la cabeza en señal de disculpa se dispuso a regresar hasta su lugar, pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura lo evitó.

"Soy una excelente maestra de baile"

Sutilmente deshizo el agarre, manteniendo únicamente sus dedos en la cadera de la peliazul, pronto su mano libre se ocupó de cubrir el otro extremo.

"Yo en verdad prefiero evitarlo"

Umi hizo el ademán de retirarse, pero su pareja de baile no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

"Sólo hay que intentarlo, ¿Si?"

La menor deseaba negarse, pero no lo hizo, esa sonrisa no le permitía actuar como comúnmente lo haría.

"Debes moverte al ritmo del la música"

Con voz cálida y toques suaves fue guiando los movimientos de Umi, lentamente, de un lado a otro.

"Definitivamente no puedo hacer eso"

Las mejillas de Umi ardían de vergüenza. Había miradas y murmullos que juraba iban dedicados a ellas.

"Tranquila, tú puedes "

"No, no puedo, lo siento"

Sin mirar nuevamente a la rubia, Umi salió prácticamente corriendo hasta su mesa. Eli permaneció ahí, en medio de la pista, observando a la joven de cabello azul hablar con sus acompañantes. "Me gusta" Mordió ligeramente su labio y dio por finalizada su charla con ella misma.

"Umi-chan, no debiste dejarla ahí"

"Kotori, sabes que no sé bailar y aquello era demasiado vergonzoso"

"Era una buena oportunidad para que tuvieras novia, Umi-chan"

Honoka se apartó justamente después del comentario, era mejor prevenir.

"¡Yo no estoy buscando eso! "

"Pero"

"Pero nada"

"Que mala, Umi-chan"

"Calma, Honoka-chan"

Kotori acarició el cabello ligeramente anaranjado y se inclinó hacia Honoka, susurrando un par de palabras, siendo imposible que Umi escuchara. La más imperactiva se levantó de un salto, siguiendole inmediatamente Kotori.

"Nosotras volvemos en un rato"

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde van?"

"Vamos a bailar, Umi-chan"

"¿Y yo?"

"A ti no te gusta bailar"

Con un guiño Honoka se despidió de Umi, llevándose consigo a Kotori. Umi de pronto se sintió terriblemente incómoda, cambió la mirada de la pista de baile a la barra de bebidas, todos parecían estar en su propio mundo, ¿Estaría bien ir a casa?

"Una chica tan linda no debería estar sola"

La peliazul alzó la vista, ojos claros la observaron con fascinación.

"¿Me puedo sentar?"

La joven no esperó respuesta, tomando asiento frente a ella.

"Uhm, lo siento por lo de hace un rato"

Umi murmuró.

"Te disculparé si aceptas otra bebida"

La peliazul observó su vaso prácticamente lleno, y aún así acepto. Todo por lavar sus culpas. Minutos más tarde la camarera volvió con un par de vasos repletos de vodka y desapareció lo más pronto posible.

"¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"

"Ayase Eli, ¿El tuyo es Umi, no? Tan precioso como tú"

Umi asintió en silencio, llevando el vaso hasta sus labios. Las palabras de Honoka bailaban en su mente y ni siquiera sentía deseos de añadir los comentarios de la rubia a su difícil ecuación.

"¿A qué te dedicas, Umi?"

"Estudio literatura, ¿Y usted?"

"Yo canto en establecimientos, y no es necesario ser tan formal conmigo"

"Tiene una voz muy linda"

"Conozco cosas más lindas"

Eli le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta antes de beber de su propio vaso. Umi prefirió ocultar su sonrojo detrás de su bebida.

Palabras más, palabras menos, Umi escuchó un largo rato comentarios coquetos de parte de la rubia. En un início fue incómodo y sintió deseos de abandonar la mesa al menos una decena de veces, pero con el tiempo – Y la bebida – cada vez les prestaba menor importancia. Había cosas más interesantes en las cuales fijarse, como los lindos hoyuelos que se hacían en las mejillas de Eli cada que se reía, o lo linda que era el sonido de su risa. Y por qué no, sus labios robaban una gran parte de su atención, lucían húmedos y tentadores.

"Iré al baño, no tardo."

Umi asintió, viéndola caminar hasta la esquina de los baños. De un segundo a otro y sin notarlo, ella también caminaba en la misma dirección, pero dado su estado tardó un poco más en llegar. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, Eli estaba por salir.

"Oh, perdón"

Umi empujó a la rubia por los hombros, regresandola nuevamente adentro.

"¿Umi?"

"Eres tan linda..."

"Gracias"

Eli soltó una breve risa que cubrió con el dorso de su mano, aquella chica era divertida borracha.

"¿Puedo tener tu numero?"

"Pensé que querías besarme"

La rubia alzó una ceja con expresión divertida en cuanto el rostro de Umi se encendió en vergüenza.

"¿P-Puedo?"

"En nuestra primera cita, tal vez"

Presionó su dedo indice contra los labios de Umi y después le ayudó a volver hasta su mesa.

"Creí que tolerarías el alcohol, disculpa"

"Lo que pediste para mí sabe horrible, pero puedo perdonarte si me das tu número"

Una arruga se formó entre las cejas de Umi, no planeaba rendirse hasta obtener esa información.

"Harasho, qué atrevida. ¿Me permites tu móvil?"

"Oh, sí "

Umi rebuscó en su chaqueta hasta encontrar el aparato, después lo entregó a Eli quien no dudo en teclear su número de contacto y guardarlo junto con su nombre.

"Listo~ puedes llamarme cuando quieras"

"G-Gracias"

"Debo irme ahora, tengo que cantar en otro bar, pero ha sido un placer conocerte Umi"

"¿No puedes quedarte?"

"No, disculpa. "

Eli se inclinó contra la mesa, lo suficiente para con su mano acariciar la mejilla ajena.

"Llámame"

Umi no hizo más que asentir en varias ocasiones, aún después de que Eli se había marchado ya.

"Umi..."

Honoka quien había observado desde lejos no pudo evitar reír ante la escena, jamás había visto a su amiga tan borracha.

"Umi-chan, debemos irnos ya, el pastel nos espera~ "

"¿Pastel? "

"Sí, de cumpleaños. ¿Me dejarás comer muchas rebanadas?"

"¿Eh? Sí, vamos por el pastel"

Kotori no hizo más que sonreír ante la treta de Honoka.

"¡Yey! Te quiero mucho, Umi"

"Yo también te quiero Honoka, mucho"

La linda sonrisa de Umi y la sinceridad en sus palabras hizo sonrojar a Honoka. Sabía que la quería pero escucharlo siempre calentaba su corazón.

"Vamos, te ayudaré"

Siendo cuidadosa Honoka ayudó a Umi a levantarse y junto con Kotori salieron del bar esperando encontrar una pastelería abierta.

* * *

Anoche de repente llegó a mi el hecho de que hoy era el cumpleaños de Umi y nuevamente no había escrito nada para conmemorarlo c': así que intenté pensar en algo pero nada llego a mí, entonces me puse a revisar mis notas y BOOM, varios escritos no terminados aparecieron ahí, y este es uno de ellos. No recordaba su existencia y tuve que cambiar algunas cosillas pero espero funcione como regalo ;^; el dato curioso es que me inspiré en la canción "No soy una de esas" de Jesse&Joy / Alejandro Sanz, me gustaba mucho y salió la cosa EliUmi (?) En fin, ¡gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**PERDÓN.**

* * *

Ella pensó que todo estaba por fin superado, aquella chica de hermosos ojos jamás volvería a causar estragos en su vida, lo había prometido. El primer paso era borrar su número. Como sucede en la mayoria de las ocasiones, siempre es más facil proponer que realizar, y para Umi no era diferente... no cuando se trataba de ella.

"Eli"

Susurró al acariciar la pantalla del móvil, ahí una imagen de la rubia la saludaba, aquella brillante sonrisa acaparaba siempre su atencion. Tal y como si se tratara de una llamada telepatica el móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar entre sus dedos. Esperó uno, dos, tres tonos, pero al cuarto le fue imposible resistir más.

"¿Si?"

"Umi, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?"

"Lo siento, estaba en otra habitación."

"Por un segundo creí que ya no querías atender mis llamadas"

Una risa incredula surgió del otro lado de la bocina. Eli tambien lo sabia, tenia a Umi en sus manos.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

" Te necesito a ti."

"Eli, p-por favor."

"Seguramente tu rostro está sumamente sonrojado y lindo ~ quiero verlo"

"No estoy s-sonrojada"

"¿En verdad? Entonces abre la puerta, quiero comprobarlo por mí misma"

"No me gustan esas bromas. "

"No es una broma, en verdad estoy aquí"

Un par de golpes retumbaron en la puerta del departamento. El corazón de Umi saltó, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ver a la rubia? ¿Dos semanas? Tal vez tres. Ni siquiera dudo un segundo para andar hasta la puerta.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Un enorme ramo de rosas se alzó frente a Umi en cuanto abrió.

"¿Son preciosas, no? Las vi y no pude evitar recordarte."

"¿Son para mí?"

Umi cuestionó sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, ¿Para quién más podrían ser?"

A la mente de la arquera llegaron un sin fin de nombres.

"Gracias, son muy lindas"

"Nunca tanto como tú"

Eli dio un paso al frente posando sus labios sobre los de Umi. Fue un corto beso que agitó sentimientos que la peliazul pensaba perdidos.

"¿Ves? Estás sonrojada"

Con una sonrisa pasó al tan conocido departamento, ya no hacían falta las invitaciones cordiales.

"Extrañaba estar aquí"

"Me imagino que has estado demasiada ocupada"

Umi comentó mientras colocaba las rosas dentro de un florero; esperaba no haber sonado tan dolida.

"Conoces lo exigentes que son mis maestros y el trabajo"

"Lo sé"

Docentes, claro. Umi conocia a varias personas que eran exigente con Eli, y no eran exactamente docentes. Se preguntó nuevamente por qué seguia con ella, sea lo que sea que tuvieran no era del todo satisfactorio.

"Eli"

"¿Si?"

"Umm.. ¿Q-Quieres pastel?"

"¡Me encantaría una gran rebanada!"

"Ire por ella"

Umi no podía, no se atrevia a preguntar qué era ella para la rusa. Si la respuesta llegara a ser algo como: _amiga_ , no podría reponerse. Para comenzar su buena suerte el pastel que debería estar en su refrigerador no quedaba rastro alguno. No hacía faltar pensar demasiado para resolver el misterio, su mejor amiga había ido la mañana anterior. "Honoka" Murmuró con pesar mientas buscaba en el refrigerador y alacenas algo digno para suplantar el postre, pero falló en el intento. Mirando por última vez en el congelador y casi como caido del cielo, detrás de vegetales congelados salió a la luz un bote de helado; chocolate, el preferido de Eli. Sirvió una gran porcion dentro de una copa y fue nuevamente hasta la sala.

"Lo siento, Honoka acabó con el pastel, pero tengo helado."

"¿Honoka? ¿Cuando vino?"

Recibió el helado con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

"Ayer. Ella viene siempre que no encuentra un lugar mejor para almorzar"

"No veo que te moleste demasiado"

"¿Molestarme? No hay motivo"

Eli guardo silencio, sólo concentrandose en el helado. Para Umi era una linda escena que observar, Eli haciendo cualquier cosa era hermoso de ver, o bueno... casi cualquiera.

"Nee~ Umi"

Una sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro.

"¿Si?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en este sofá?"

"N-No."

"¿No? Tal vez deba recordartelo"

Eli tomó especial interes en lamer la cuchara con suma lentitud. Mientras Umi sentia que la respiracion comenzaba a faltarle. Cuántas noches había dormido en ese sofá sólo para recordar la maravillosa tarde que pasó. Después de todo esa fue la primera vez que tocó cada centimentro del cuerpo de Eli.

"R-Recuerdo un poco"

"¿Recuerdas mis labios?"

Una ligera inclinacion de parte de Eli bastó para rozar ambos pares de labios.

"¿Mis besos?"

Apenas logró susurrar antes de atrapar a Umi en un lento beso que la arquera no dudo en corresponder. El dulce sabor del chocolate mezclado con los labios de Eli era siempre lo más exquisito. La rusa pronto se desesperó por explorar la boca de Umi con su lengua provocando jadeos que eran opacados por sus lenguas al chocar. Umi sabia lo que venia en cuanto sintió calidos dedos colandose por dentro de su blusa.

* * *

"Te dije que el pastel de aquí era el mejor de todos"

Eli habló después de tragar el primer bocado de pastel de chocolate. Al final ella y Umi habían optado por salir y satisfacer el antojo que la rubia tenía.

"No puedo negarlo, es exquisito"

Umi por su parte había preferido una rebanada de pastel de limón, mucho menos dulce que el de su acompañante.

"¿Otra chica Ayase? ¡Eres insaciable!"

Umi giró el rostro hasta el joven que se había detenido de manera súbita a un lado de su mesa.

"¡Hey, deja las bromas! "

Eli expresó apurada, cambiando su mirada de la peliazul hasta su amigo en varias ocasiones.

"Lo siento, lo siento, fue imposible no bromear contigo"

Umi bajó la vista a su plato, no podía sentirse más miserable, ni siquiera respondió la despedida del intruso segundos más tarde.

"Él es un viejo amigo, le encanta bromear conmigo"

Eli se excusó como tantas otras veces y como era común, Umi asintió fingiendo que le creía.

"Debo ir al tocador, no tardo "

Con una sonrisa y aparente tranquilidad se dirigió hasta los baños, ya ahí permitió que la realidad saliera a la luz. Umi llevó su diestra hasta el pecho, justo donde el dolor se negaba a irse, no lloró, no era el momento para hacerlo, sería después, al terminar todo.

Cuando volvió a la mesa encontró a Eli hablando amistosamente por teléfono, ni siquiera parecía importarle que pudiese encontrarla.

"¿Nos vemos hoy en la noche?" Eli continuó hablando ajena a la presencia detrás de ella. "Vamos confía en mí, extraño tus besos. Hasta más tarde, bonita"

Esa conversación tan sólo sirvió para reforzar la decisión de Umi. Con el profundo deseo de terminar volvió a tomar asiento frente a la rubia.

"He estado pensando y no deseo esto para mi vida, Eli. "

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A nosotras... Yo quiero una persona que esté a mi lado de manera incondicional, no sólo como algo pasajero. Y tú no eres esa persona Eli."

"¿Estás bromeando, no? ¿Es por el poco tiempo que te dedico?"

"Ambas sabemos a qué se debe..."

"Umi tú me gustas, yo en def-..."

Antes de que terminara Umi la interrumpió.

"Ha sido un placer conocerte espero que en un futuro podamos entablar una amistad"

Umi recogió su bolsa, dejó el dinero necesario para pagar su parte y salió de la cafetería sin esperar más. El hecho de que Eli no siguiera sus pasos le indicó que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

No tenía planeado continuar esta historia, pero el comentario de Dyeson y el hecho de que tenía este otro escrito y extrañamente podía quedar aquí fue lo que me orilló a hacerlo. ¿No me maten? Sé que no es nada lindo como lo que esperaban, así que les pregunto. ¿Esto debe terminar EliUmi o le darán permiso a otro ship? Aviso que dependiendo la respuesta haré el final que será el siguiente capitulo.

Pd: Este capitulo fue inspirado por la canción Expectation de Girl's Day (?)


End file.
